fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure!!? The Quest to Protect the Future!
is the movie serving the sequel to Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! by Starmix03. Its release date is July 26 2014, and it will feature the casts from ''Ressha Sentai ToQger, Kamen Rider Gaim, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Summary In the second adventure, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures met the ToQGers on their way to Zawame City for vacation. When they arrived, the Cures danced on the outdoor stage and the ToQGers were going around the city. But when a mixture of a Saiark and an Invess, called the Saivess threatened the city, the Cures transformed and tried too attack the Saivess. But a new band of local heroes called the Armored Riders defeated the Saivess first, which caused an outrage for the Cures, then the ToQGers came too. Even worse, there was a new band of villains called the Eight Priests of Doom who wants to threaten the future, along with a mysterious hero called Infinity. Now, the Armored Riders, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and ToQGers, along with the rest of the heroes must protect the future and find out who Infinity is. Characters New Characters |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; " |Aorenger |Shinmei Akira |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:yellow" |Kirenger |Oiwa Daita |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:pink" |Momorenger |Peggy Matsuyama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; " |Midorenger |Asuka Kenji |} Past Members |Philip/Hidari Shotaro |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Accel |Terui Ryu |} Movie-Exclusive Characters Others *Takatsukasa Mai *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Peco *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket Villains *Lord Titan *Kuro Bushido *Nevi *Neva *Sea Monster *Exit *Dark Wing *Massacre *Nazoman Kaijin Sengoku Era *Sengoku Shockers World of Mirrors *Mirror Prop Akanbes *Choiarks *Kurokage Troopers *Kuros Abandoned Spy Headquarters *Lost Doll Desertrian *Claydoll Dopant *Sneak Brothers Animal Waterfall *Kamakiri Invess *Grasshopper Dopant *Light Crab Jikochuu *Dark Crab Jikochuu *T-Rex Dopant *Neko Yummy *Kamakiri Yummy *Chameleon Zodiart *Taboo Dopant *Shisa Sorewatase *Octopus Nakewameke *Sheep Jikochuu *Ant Jikochuu Haunted Garden *Terror Dopant *Byakko Invess (reincarnation) *Jealousto *Rose Jikochuu *Stage Tree Kowaina *Flower Akanbe *Pot Uzaina Seaside *Oyster Uzaina *Piranha Akanbe Desert Groups In this movie, the characters had been transported to different worlds. The groupings are: Group 1: Leaders and Primary Riders Led by: Kuro Bushido *Kamen Rider Gaim *Cure Lovely *ToQ1 *Cure Heart *Kyoryu Red *Kamen Rider Wizard *Cure Happy *Red Buster *Kamen Rider Fourze *Cure Melody *Gokai Red *Kamen Rider OOO *Cure Blossom *Gosei Red *Kamen Rider W *Cure Peach *Shinken Red *Kamen Rider Decade *Cure Dream *Go-On Red *Kamen Rider Kiva *GekiRed *Kamen Rider Den-O *Cure Bloom *BoukenRed *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Cure Black *MagiRed *Kamen Rider Hibiki *DekaRed *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Faiz *HurricaneRed *GaoRed *AbaRed Group 2: The Blue Team Led by: Nevi and Neva *Cure Princess *ToQ2 *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Ixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3 *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kyoryu Blue *Blue Buster *Gokai Blue *Gosei Blue *Shinken Blue *Go-On Blue *GekiBlue *BoukenBlue *MagiBlue *DekaBlue *AbareBlue *HurricaneBlue *KuwagaRaiger *GaoBlue *Aorenger *Cure Diamond *Cure Beauty *Cure Beat *Cure Marine *Cure Berry *Cure Aqua Group 3: The Yellow Team Led by: Dark Wing *Cure Honey *ToQ3 *Cure Rosetta *Cure Peace *Cure Muse *Cure Sunshine *Cure Pine *Cure Lemonade *Shiny Luminous *Yellow Buster *Gokai Yellow *Gosei Yellow *Shinken Yellow *Go-On Yellow *GekiYellow *BoukenYellow *MagiYellow *DekaYellow *AbareYellow *HurricaneYellow *GaoYellow *Kirenger Group 4: The Green Team Led by: Exit *ToQ4 *Kamen Rider Ryugen *Kamen Rider Gills *Another Agito *Kamen Rider Zanki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kyoryu Green *Gokai Green *Shinken Green *Go-On Green *MagiGreen *DekaGreen *Cure March *Cure Mint Group 5: The Pink and Purple Team Led by: Massacre *Cure Fortune *ToQ5 *Kyoryu Pink *Gokai Pink *Gosei Pink *Shinken Pink *BoukenPink *MagiPink *DekaPink *GekiViolet *Cure Sword *Milky Rose *Cure Moonlight Group 6: The Black, White, Red, and Orange Team Led by: Sea Monster *Kamen Rider Baron *ToQ6 *Kyoryu Black *Gosei Black *Go-On Black *Bouken Black *Cure Sunny *Cure Rhythm *Cure White *GaoWhite *Kamen Rider Delta *GekiChopper *DekaBreak *AbareBlack *Kamen Rider Zangetsu *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Cure Ace *Cure Passion *Cure Rouge *Kamen Rider Accel *GaoBlack *Kamen Rider Chalice *Cure Egret *Kamen Rider Garren Group 7: The Gold, Silver, Grey, and Other Color Team Led by: Nazoman *Kamen Rider Beast *Kyoryu Gold *Beet Buster *Stag Buster *Gokai Silver *Shinken Gold *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver *BoukenSilver *MagiShine *KabutoRaiger *GaoSilver *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Nigo Form Changes and Collectibles Used PreCards *'PreCards Used' **Cure Lovely ***Cure Lovely, Cherry Flamenco, Lollipop Hiphop **Cure Princess ***Cure Princess, Sherbet Ballet, Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Cure Honey, Popcorn Cheer, Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Cure Fortune, Anmitsu Komachi, Pine Arabian *'Form Change' **Cure Lovely ***Cherry Flamenco, Lollipop Hiphop **Cure Princess ***Sherbet Ballet, Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Popcorn Cheer, Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Anmitsu Komachi, Pine Arabian Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Kachidoki **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Gaim **Final Form Ride: TBA *'Form:' **Decade, Gaim Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Sai **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Zou *'Combo Used:' ***Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Sagohzo Combo **Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Sagohzo Gaia Memories * Memory Used **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body: Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket ***Cross: N/A ***Triangle: Drill ***Square: N/A **'States Used:' ***Base States Wizard Rings *'Rings Used' ***Kamen Rider Wizard **Transformation: Flame **Magic: Driver On, Big *'Style Used' ***Flame Style Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. **Gokai Red: ToQ1 Zyudenchi **Kyoryu Red: Gabutyra **Kyoryu Black: Parasagun **Kyoryu Blue: Stegotchi **Kyoryu Green: Zakutor **Kyoryu Pink: Dricera **Kyoryu Gold: Pteragordon Songs See also: Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure!!? The Quest to Protect the Future! Original Soundtrack Opening theme *'Super Hero, Let's Go!! ~2014 POWER UP~ ' **Lyrics: Starmix03 **Composition: Funta7 **Artist: Hero Music All Stars Mugen ***Hero Music All Stars Mugen consist of Gaim no Kaze, Sayaka Nakaya, Daiki Ise, Shogo Kamata, Hideaki Takatori, Hideyuki Takahashi, Hitomi Yoshida, Tsuyoshi Matsubara, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Anna Tsuchiya, Sho Kiryuin, Kamen Rider Girls, GACKT, and Tomoyo Kurosawa Insert theme *'Infinity Wings' **Lyrics: Starmix03 **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Artist: Gaim no Kaze x Daiki Ise Ending theme *'Mugen∞Power 2014' **Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi **Composition: tatsuo **Artist: Gaim no Kaze, Sayaka Nakaya, Daiki Ise Trivia *This movie takes place after 1 year after Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! *Fortunately, all the Heisei Riders (Kuuga-Faiz) and Sentai (Gaoranger-Abaranger) will appear. Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo and the Himitsu Sentai Goranger team will feature too *Some shows and characters have some similarities; **''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' and Kamen Rider Gaim, which are coincidentally anniversary shows. (Happiness Charge being the 10th Anniversary show, while Gaim celebrates the 15th Heisei Kamen Rider Series.) **''Kamen Rider Decade'' and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, both shows are 10th anniversary shows, and the characters transform with cards, which incidentally have a similar design. **Gaim, Shinkenger, and Hibiki, which has a traditional Japanese motif. **Cure Ace and Kamen Rider Accel, both wear red and they have similar hero codenames. Their logos indicate an 'A'. **''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' and Kamen Rider Den-O, both shows have a train motif. **Kazuraba Kota, Aino Megumi, and Right, they all have the exact same personality; fun. *It is confirmed that not all Riders, Sentai, and Cures will have speaking lines. The ones that will speak in this movie are: **Kamen Rider Gaim: All **Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: All **Ressha Sentai ToQGer: All **Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: All **Kamen Rider Wizard: All **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: All **Smile Pretty Cure!: All **Kamen Rider Fourze: All **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters: All **Suite Pretty Cure: Melody, Rhythm, Beat **Kamen Rider OOO: All **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Red, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Green, Gokai Silver **HeartCatch Pretty Cure!: Blossom and Marine **Kamen Rider W: All **Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Red and Gosei Black **Fresh Pretty Cure!: Peach and Passion **Kamen Rider Decade: All **Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Red, Shinken Blue, Shinken Green, Shinken Gold **Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Dream, Rouge, Aqua, Milky Rose **Kamen Rider Kiva: All **Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Red and the Go-On Wings (Gold and Silver) **Kamen Rider Den-O: All **Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiRed and GekiBlue **Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: All **Kamen Rider Kabuto: Kabuto and Gatack **GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Red, Bouken Black, Bouken Silver **Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Black and White **Kamen Rider Hibiki: Hibiki and Ibuki **Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiRed **Kamen Rider Blade: All **Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaRed **Kamen Rider: All **Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: All **Kamen Rider Kuuga: All (Kuuga is the only Rider in the show) **Kamen Rider Agito: Agito and G3 **Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoRed **Kamen Rider Ryuki: All **Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: HurricaneRed **Kamen Rider 555: Faiz and Kaixa **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbaRed Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure!!? The Quest to Protect the Future! Category:Movies